


Mihi nomen est...

by EveningInHornersCorners



Category: Macdonald Hall - Gordon Korman
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Drabble, Gen, Heartwarming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 10:31:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8887504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EveningInHornersCorners/pseuds/EveningInHornersCorners
Summary: While planning for the future, Bruno keeps the past and the present in mind.





	

“If I ever have a son, I’m going to name him Caligula.”

Boots cocked an eyebrow but didn’t look up from his book. “Why? As you’d know if you ever paid attention in history class, Caligula was an insane murderer who hated Jews before it was cool. Not my idea of a great namesake.”

Bruno sighed. “You know, Boots, if you weren’t always so focused on big pictures and social ramifications and whatnot, you might find time to appreciate some of the finer details of history.”

“Like what?”

Bruno shuffled his feet. “Like how, in Latin, Caligula means ‘Little Boots.’”

 


End file.
